middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring/Quotes
Frodo: I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened. Gandalf: So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought. Gandalf: You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow. You shall not pass! Aragorn: Gentlemen, we do not stop 'til nightfall. Pippin: What about breakfast? Aragorn: You've already had it. Pippin: We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast? Merry: I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip. Pippin: What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he? Merry: I wouldn't count on it. Aragorn: I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail. Boromir: Our people, our people. I would have followed you, my brother... my captain... my king. Aragorn: Be at peace, Son of Gondor. Frodo: Gollum It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance. Gandalf: Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many. Sam: Frodo: You're late. Gandalf: A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to. tosses Sam over a gap, and then sets his eyes on Gimli Gimli: Nobody tosses a Dwarf. leaps, but is balancing off the edge, so Legolas grabs his beard Gimli: Not the beard! lines Galadriel: The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who, above all else, desire power. But they were, all of them, deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring, to control all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all! Arwen: Do you remember when we first met? Aragorn: I thought I had wandered into a dream. Arwen: Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you? Aragorn: You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people. Arwen: And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone. him her pendant Arwen: I choose a mortal life. Aragorn: You cannot give me this. Arwen: It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart. Boromir: One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly. Legolas: Lembas! a corner Legolas: One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man! Merry: Pippin How many did you eat? Pippin: Four. burps 0 Frodo: Go back, Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone. Sam: Of course you are. And I'm coming with you. Aragorn: Frodo If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword... Legolas: And you have my bow. Gimli: And *my* axe. Boromir: You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done. lines Frodo: Mordor... I hope the others find a safer road. Sam: Strider'll look after them. Frodo: I don't suppose we'll ever see them again. Sam: We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may. Frodo: Sam... I'm glad you're with me. Sam: This is it. Frodo: This is what? Sam: If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been. Frodo: Come on, Sam. Remember what Bilbo used to say: "It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to." Gimli: Not the beard! Galadriel: I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind. telepathically Galadriel: It is what will come to pass, If you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking, it has already begun. He will try to take the Ring, you know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them. Frodo: telepathically If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring. Galadriel: You offer it to me freely? I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this. to grow dark Galadriel: In the place of a Dark Lord you would have a Queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the Morn! Treacherous as the Seas! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair! stops Galadriel: I have passed the test. I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel. Frodo: I cannot do this alone. Galadriel: You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone. out her hand Galadriel: This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am it's keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will. Frodo: I know what I must do, it's just that... I'm afraid to do it. Galadriel: Even the smallest person can change the course of the future. Gandalf: Frodo Keep it secret. Keep it safe. hears the ring whispering ominously while the Council argues Frodo: I will take it! don't hear him; he raises his voice Frodo: I will take it! fall silent, looking at him Frodo: I will take the Ring to Mordor! pause Frodo: Though... I do not know the way. Aragorn: Are you frightened? Frodo: Yes. Aragorn: Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you. Aragorn: I swore to protect you. Frodo: Can you protect me from yourself? out the Ring Frodo: Would you destroy it? The Ring: whispering Aragorn... Elessar... Aragorn: Frodo's hand around the Ring I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor. Pippin: Elrond Anyways, you need people of intelligence on this sort of... mission... quest... thing. Merry: Well, that rules you out, Pip. Frodo: Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of. Gandalf: Indeed? Frodo: Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected. Gandalf: If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door. Frodo: Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace. Pippin: Are we lost? Merry: No. Pippin: I think we are. Merry: Shh. Gandalf's thinkin'. Pippin: Merry? Merry: What? Pippin: I'm hungry. Gandalf: My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you. Boromir: My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing, and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets? Aragorn: I have seen the White City, long ago. Boromir: One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned." Elrond: His strength returns. Gandalf: That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life. Elrond: And yet, to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil. Gandalf: It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo. Elrond: Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East; his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin. Gandalf: His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring. Elrond: This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to withstand both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here. This evil belongs to all of Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over, my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They toil away in caverns, seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others. Gandalf: It is in Men that we must place our hope. Elrond: Men? Men are weak. The Blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. Elrond: switches to a flashback of Elrond and Isildur Isildur, hurry, follow me. Elrond: voiceover I led Isildur deep into the fires of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. Elrond: Cast it into the fire! Destroy it! Isildur: No. away Elrond: Isildur! back to present Elrond: Isildur kept the Ring. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless. Gandalf: There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor. Elrond: He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile. Legolas: Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore. does not move Legolas: You mean not to follow them. Aragorn: Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. Gimli: Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed. Aragorn: Not if we hold true to each other. pause Aragorn: We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc. Gimli: YES! Frodo: What do you want? Aragorn: A little more caution from you; that is no trinket you carry. Frodo: I carry nothing. Aragorn: Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift. picks up a book that the skeleton of a Dwarf was holding Legolas: Aragorn We must move on, we cannot linger. Gandalf: reading from the book They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums... drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow lurks in the dark. We can not get out... they are coming. Gimli: Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. suddenly appear, covering them with arrows at point-blank range Haldir: The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark. Bilbo: his party guests I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. Gandalf: You shall not pass! the Ring out to Frodo after dropping it in the fire Gandalf: Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool. the Ring into Frodo's palm Gandalf: What do you see? Can you see anything? Frodo: Nothing. There's nothing. sighs in relief Frodo: Wait... there are markings. It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it. Gandalf: There are few who can. The language is the that of Mordor, which I will not utter here. Frodo: Mordor? Gandalf: In the common tongue it reads "One Ring to Rule Them All. One Ring to Find Them. One Ring to Bring Them All and In The Darkness Bind Them." picks up the One Ring after Frodo had lost it Boromir: It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing. Gandalf: There is one other who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but through the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: Gollum: SHIRE! BAGGINS! Frodo: Shire? Baggins? But that would lead them here! to a Ringwraith cutting off a Hobbit's head Frodo: out the Ring Take it Gandalf! backs away Frodo: Take it! Gandalf: No, Frodo. Frodo: You must take it! Gandalf: You cannot offer me this ring! Frodo: I'm giving it to you! Gandalf: Don't... tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo. I would use this ring from a desire to do good... But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine. of found this interesting | Share this ominous roar is heard, and fire illuminates the hall of Moria Boromir: What is this new devilry? Gandalf: A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Gimli: leaving Lorien and Galadriel I have been dealt a wound beyond all healing, for I have looked the last... upon that which was fairest. sighs Gimli: Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me. Legolas: What was it? Gimli: I asked for one hair from her golden head... she gave me three. bashes Goblins with his frying pan Sam: Think I'm gettin' the hang of this! Saruman: We must join with Him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend. Gandalf: Tell me, "friend", when did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness? snatches Sam, who was sneaking around Gandalf: Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee. Have you been eavesdropping? Sam: I ain't been droppin' no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you'll follow me. Gandalf: A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think? Sam: I heard raised voices. Gandalf: What did you hear? Speak. Sam: N-nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, and a Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world, but... Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural. Bilbo: voice It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no telling where you might be swept off to. Frodo: I know what I must do. It's just... I'm afraid to do it. sneaks up to Aragorn Arwen: What's this? A Ranger, caught off his guard? Boromir: They have a cave Troll. Elrond: Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo. Boromir: puts the ring on a stand for all to see So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found." for the Ring Boromir: Isildur's Bane... Aragorn: Boromir! Gandalf: the words engraved on the Ring Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul. light darkens and the air rumbles; Boromir backs away from the Ring Elrond: Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris. Gandalf: I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil. Boromir: is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him. Aragorn: You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master. Boromir: And what would a Ranger know of this matter? Legolas: This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. Boromir: Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir? Legolas: And heir to the throne of Gondor Aragorn: Elvish Sit down, Legolas. Boromir: Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King. Gandalf: Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. Elrond: You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed. Gimli: Then what are we waiting for? strikes the ring with his axe; the axe breaks, leaving the ring intact Elrond: The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this. Boromir: One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly. Legolas: Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed! Gimli: And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? Boromir: And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his? Gimli: I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf! Gandalf: I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard? Bilbo: Well, no. frowning Bilbo: ...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine, I found it. It came to me! Gandalf: There's no need to get angry. Bilbo: Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault. himself Bilbo: ...it's mine... my own... my precious... Gandalf: Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you. Bilbo: Oh, what business is it of yours what I do with my own things? Gandalf: I think you've had that ring quite long enough. Bilbo: You want it for yourself! Gandalf: BILBO BAGGINS! Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you. I'm trying to help you. Gimli: Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. Gandalf: Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten. Legolas: Why doesn't that surprise me? Witch-King: Give up the Halfling, She-Elf! Arwen: her sword If you want him, come and claim him! Bilbo: Mrs Bracegirdle, how nice to see you. Welcome welcome. Are all these children yours? Mrs. Bracegirdle: Yeah. Bilbo: Good gracious, you have been productive. Hero Orc: The trees are strong, my lord. Their roots go deep. Saruman: Rip them all down. Arwen: Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate. Aragorn: The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness. Arwen: Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. Gandalf: I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye. Galadriel: prologue For the time would soon come when Hobbits would shape the fortunes of all. Bilbo: the knocking on his door No, thank you. We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations. Gandalf: outside And what about very old friends? breaking the doors Gimli: Let them come. There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath. Saruman: Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were elves once, taken by the dark powers, tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. Now... perfected. My fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve? Lurtz: Saruman! enters his house, satisfied because of his escape from his own birtday party Gandalf: I suppose you think that was terribly clever. Fellowship members are startled, upon seeing Moria is full of dead Dwarves Boromir: This is no mine. It's a tomb. up a mail shirt Bilbo: Here's a pretty thing: Mithril. As light as a feather, and as hard as dragon-scales. Legolas: A lament for Gandalf... in the background Merry: What do they say about him? Legolas: I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near. Gimli: If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around. Frodo: to the shrieks of the Black Riders What are they? Aragorn: They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you. 0 wanders in the woods. Boromir comes up behind him, gathering wood Boromir: None of us should wander alone, you least of all. Frodo? I know you suffer, I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take. Frodo: I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart. Boromir: Warning? Against what? We are all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have... don't you see? That is madness! Frodo: There is no other way. Boromir: I ask only for the strength to defend my people! Frodo Boromir: If you would but lend me the Ring... Frodo: away No! Boromir: Why do you recoil? I am no thief. Frodo: You are not yourself. Boromir: What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end! Bilbo: Boromir: Frodo... Where is Frodo? Aragorn: I let Frodo go. Boromir: Then you did what I could not. Gandalf: For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its Master's call. Frodo: But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed. Gandalf: No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands with a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns to go home, to return to the hand of its Master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it. Galadriel: Fellowship The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Saruman: voiceover Moria... You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum... shadow and flame. Gandalf: Frodo suspects something. Bilbo: Of course he does, he's a Baggins, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle. Bilbo: enigmatically You're a good lad, Frodo. I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because... of all my numerous relations, you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit. Frodo: Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew? Bilbo: No. pause Bilbo: Well, yes, but that's not the point... Galadriel: prologue One Ring to rule them all. Aragorn: Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo. Bilbo: My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots! Everard Proudfoot: Proudfeet! Saruman: Gandalf Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. Gimli: entering Moria Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. Elrond: Gandalf Men? Men are weak. Saruman: Concealed within his fortress, the lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf: a great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame. jumps from his hiding place Sam: Hey. Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me. Elrond: No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. Gandalf: Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Gollum: It came to me, my own, my love... my... preciousssss. the mountain Legolas: There is a fell voice on the air. Gandalf: It's Saruman! start Aragorn: He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back! Gandalf: No! puts out a campfire Pippin: Oh... That's nice. Ash on my tomatoes! Legolas: Something draws near. I can feel it. Saruman: Gandalf You did not seriously think that a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron, there are none that can. Sauron: You cannot hide. I see you. There is no life in the void. Only death. Gandalf: the words engraved on the Ring Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul. light darkens and the air rumbles Elrond: Never before has any one dared utter the words of that tongue here in Imladris. Gandalf: I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. blowing in distance Legolas: The Horn of Gondor. Aragorn: Boromir! Fellowship exits Rivendell, with Frodo in front Frodo: Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right? Gandalf: Left. the passing Wood-elves Frodo: They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens. Sam: They're leaving Middle-earth. Frodo: Never to return. Sam: I don't know why - it makes me sad. awakens to hear Aragorn singing in the dark Frodo: Who is she? This woman you sing of? Aragorn: 'Tis the Lay of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal. Frodo: What happened to her? Aragorn: She died. sighs, turns back to Frodo Aragorn: Get some sleep, Frodo. Frodo: I miss the Shire. I spent all my life pretending I was off somewhere else. Off with you, on one of your adventures. But my own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Bilbo. Hobbits mourn the loss of Gandalf Aragorn: Legolas, get them up! Boromir: Give them a moment for pity's sake! Aragorn: By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!... We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. appears with a large jug of ale Pippin: What's that? Merry: This, my friend, is a pint. Pippin: It comes in pints? Merry: while drinking Pippin: I'm getting one. Elrond: Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. Pippin: Great! Where are we going? Gandalf: They are one; the ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it. Frodo: up to hide the ring All right. We'll put it away. We'll keep it hidden, we'll never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? doesn't answer Frodo: Do they, Gandalf? Gandalf: Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found. touches the stone surface of the walls of Moria Gandalf: Now, let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight. shines on the wall, and the doors are revealed Gandalf: It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. Merry: What d'you suppose that means? Gandalf: Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open. Gandalf: Saruman There is only one Lord of the Ring, only one who can bend it to his will. And he does not share power. Bilbo: I've thought of an ending for my book - "And he lived happily ever after... to the end of his days." Gandalf: from the Balrog Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here! Gandalf: to a tunnel There! Merry: He remembered! Gandalf: No, but the air doesn't smell so foul here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose. Sam: Trust a Brandybuck and a Took. Merry: What? That was just a detour, a shortcut. Sam: Shortcut to what? Pippin: Mushrooms! and Pippin are leading the Uruks away from Frodo Pippin: It's working! Merry: I know it's working! Run! Saruman: Gandalf Your love of the Halfings' leaf has clearly slowed your mind. Frodo: What news of the outside world? Tell me everything. Gandalf: Everything? You are far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural. Gandalf: Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has these past age, full of its own comings and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits... for which I am very thankful. Saruman: Gandalf I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, but you have elected the way of pain! Boromir: The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness, my city to ruin. Aragorn: I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail. Merry: That black rider was looking for something. Or someone. Frodo? Gandalf: Pippin Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity. Gandalf: failing to open the magical doors of Moria I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves... Men... and Orcs. Pippin: What are you going to do, then? Gandalf: Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words. Frodo is stabbed by the Witch King Aragorn: Sam, do you know the Athelas plant? Sam: Athelas? Aragorn: Kingsfoil. Sam: Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed. Aragorn: It may help to slow the poison. Hurry! falling down a hill Merry: I think I've broken something. out a broken carrot and Hobbits are being harassed by marsh insects Merry: What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit? Galadriel: For you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope, made of hithline. Sam: Thank You M'Lady... Have you ran out of those nice shiny daggers? Rose 'Rosie' Cotton: Good night, lads. Sam, Frodo: Good night. Ted Sandyman: before Rosie Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale. Sam: Oi, mind who you're sweet talking! Frodo: Don't worry Sam, Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one. Sam: ...does she? Frodo: We must leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree. Merry: Right... Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me! Galadriel: Frodo I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out. Aragorn: Frodo is stabbed by a cave Troll You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar. Galadriel: Aragorn We shall not meet again, Elessar. Gandalf: Frodo Is it secret? Is it safe? voiceover: prologue And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend; legend became myth. Frodo: We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived? Barliman Butterbur: Gandalf? Gandalf... Oh, yes, I remember! Elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months. Fellowship is walking through Lothlorien Gimli: They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell... and are never seen again. Frodo: Boromir I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart. Bilbo: You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you? Gandalf: Two eyes, as often as I can spare them. and Aragorn leave Bree Frodo: Where are you taking us? Aragorn: Into the wild. Elrond: There's no strength left in the world of Men. holds up a piece of the legendary sword Narsil touches the blade and accidentally cuts himself a little Boromir: Still sharp. Sam: the walls of Moria There's an eye-opener, and no mistake. Saruman: the Uruk-hai hunting party Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh! Bilbo: Frodo I am sorry I brought this upon you, my boy. I'm sorry that... you must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything. Gimli: You are full of surprises, Master Baggins. Legolas: We must move on. We cannot linger. Fellowship is deciding whether to go through Moria, or continue over the mountain Gandalf: Let the Ring-bearer decide. Frodo: We will go through the mines. Gandalf: So be it. Saruman: The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul. Gandalf: The Nine? Saruman: They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black. Gandalf: They've reached the Shire? Saruman: They will find the Ring, and kill the one who carries it. his th birthday party Bilbo: Gandalf, my old friend, this will be a night to remember. Aragorn: Arwen Ride hard, don't look back. Frodo: Gandalf, I'm glad you're back. Gandalf: So am I, dear boy. So am I. Aragorn: Boromir I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city. Boromir: Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead. Legolas: We should leave now. Aragorn: No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness. Legolas: It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it. defeating the Ringwraiths at the Ford, Frodo collapses Arwen: Frodo? Frodo, no! begins to have a harder time breathing Arwen: Frodo, don't give in! Not now! holds Frodo close to her body and begins to cry Arwen: voiceover What Grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him. Gandalf: To the bridge of Khazad-dum. Frodo Boromir: I ask only for the strength to defend my people. Gandalf: But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly. Saruman: Time? What time do you think we have? Sam: Gandalf They should do a bit about his fireworks. The finest rockets ever seen burst in colors of blue and green, then after that were silver showers that came falling like a rain of flowers. Oh no, that doesn't to them any justice. Aragorn: Boromir They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return. Frodo: I think we should get off the road the Wraith's presence Frodo: Get off the road! Quick! Nazgul appears before a Hobbit Ringwraith: Shiiire... Baaaggins... Farmer Maggot: scared There's no Bagginses 'round here... they're all up in Hobbiton. then points Farmer Maggot: That way! has been stabbed by a Morgul-blade Pippin: Is he going to die? Aragorn: He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a wraith like them. of found this interesting | Share this Saruman: The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth. Galadriel: Fellowship Do not let your hearts be troubled.